


There's a Starman, Waiting in the Sky...

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: "They say that if you travel the world with a strong mind and an open heart, the Starman will be waiting for you,"Donna and her grandfather have a late-night chat about starmen, death, and 'them aliens'.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Wilfred Mott, The Doctor & Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott & Donna Noble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	There's a Starman, Waiting in the Sky...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot, I love Donna and Wilf and while it was bittersweet, I'm glad she got her happy ending. Hope you enjoy!

She gets flashes sometimes. Not anything solid; just feelings. Visions of spikey hair and running in shoes she really shouldn't.  
  
They feel like dreams. The kind you barely remember but still have a hard time separating from reality. She likes to sit sometimes and try to fill in the gaps, make up what happened based on the one feeling. Maybe she'll write a children's book one day? Maybe not.  
  
The feelings come on so intensely. Sudden hysterical crying at a documentary about Pompeii. An inexplicable repulsion to diet pills. An out-of-nowhere fascination with stars. She would chalk it up to just having a wonky brain but it feels so much deeper than that, so much more intimate.  
  
\-------  
  
"What happens when we die, Gramps?" She asked one evening, staring up at the night sky through a window as they both peeled potatoes.  
  
Wilf was quiet for a moment before chuckling.  
  
"You haven't asked me that since you were in the juniors,"  
  
"Yeah, but go on," Donna said quietly, still gazing at the stars, "Tell me again?"  
  
Her grandfather looked across at her; concern obvious in his eyes but mixed with something she couldn't quite place.  
He sighed and put on a wan smile before looking back up at her.  
  
"The story's been in our family for generations," He started, "And it says; that if you travel the world with a strong mind and an open heart, the Starman will be waiting for you."  
  
Donna smiled, "Who's the Starman?" She said, right on cue. They'd done this dance before.  
  
"The Starman lives in the sky," Wilf continued wistfully, "And someday, he's gonna come down 'ere and take you on..." He trailed off, bowing his head as something solemn suddenly came over him.  
  
"Gramps?" Prompted Donna, worry seeping into her voice.  
  
Wilf looked over at her and sighed, not quite meeting her eyes. Donna wondered if she was being insensitive, asking someone so old about death. He looked so sad.  
  
"He's gonna take you on a grand adventure." He said finally, but his voice sounded small and tired, and his eyes seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
Desperately trying not to make the situation worse, Donna joked "Maybe I'll see some of them aliens while I'm up there, eh?"  
  
Her grandfather looked startled for a moment, before bowing his head and giggling.  
  
"I bet you will sweetheart, I bet you will."


End file.
